


A Small Civilization

by Forgotten_Blossom



Series: Altera and her Family [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Blossom/pseuds/Forgotten_Blossom
Summary: A short story of Altera and her family.





	A Small Civilization

Little sounds of laughter echoed through the silver-haired girl’s ears. Jack, Nursery Rhyme and the small Jeanne were running around, engaged in what looked like a game of tag. Altera let out a little sigh as she watched the small children run around. Altera grimaced. She had not meant to do that. She didn't like it when she "felt" something.

Ever since she had been summoned, she began to feel these “emotions” as Master had called them. They made her feel uncomfortable. They made her question things.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Altera returned her gaze to the playing children. Jack chased after Nursery, while Jeanne hid behind a plant in the hallway, earnestly trying to crouch behind a plant much smaller than herself. The happy scene reminded Altera of many she had seen in her conquest.

A little village shrouded in sunlight, perhaps a town nestled in a prairie, or a city standing proud on the horizon. Children would run around playing and doing as they saw fit. Altera was very familiar with this sight. She saw them play, saw, them run, saw them encircled by fire, saw their dead corpses. Back then, she would simply continue on, chasing her single minded goal of destruction. Now however, the memory haunted her. The screams, the pain, the fire, the crashing, the screams,the fire,the fire, the fire, fire, fire, fire…

Suddenly a hand grabbed Altera’s shoulder, causing the girl to nearly jump in fright. Altera turned around, facing towards Blavatsky. 

“How are the kids?” the caster asked.

“They are fine.”

“I see. Well try to gather them in, I finished the preparations for dinner.” Blavatsky paused, looking intently up at the girl in front of her. “Altera, are you alright? You’re pale.”

Taken aback, Altera reached up and touched her face. Dropping her hand she nodded, looking back towards Blavatsky.

“It is nothing, I am fine.”

Blavatsky looked skeptical but seemed to let it go.

“Alright. Go get the kids.”

Blavatsky turned away, heading back towards the kitchen. However, before she reached the door, she stopped. Running quickly back to Altera she grabbed the girl and hugged her. Altera felt like she had experienced more shock in these few moments then she ever had in either of her lives.

“W-what?”

“It’s nothing,” giggled Blavatsky, “just felt like it.”

Blavatsky quickly disentangled herself from Altera and gave the girl a satisfied smile. Blavatsky then headed back to the kitchen, the light sound of her humming following in her wake.

Altera remained motionless for a moment, as her brain struggled to process the emotions that were surfacing. Slowly a small blush crept onto Altera’s face as she quickly crouched down and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. At that moment a word had occurred to her. She couldn’t remember what it was but Master called all the girl servants this. What was it?

“Mommy, do you have a stomach ache?”

Jack’s small voice popped up next to Altera.

“Do you need us to get you medicine? Do we need to get mommy?” 

Nursery Rhyme joined in with her own query. Altera looked at the three girls with a small bit of wonder.

“Should we get medicine? We don’t want mommy to feel bad.” 

Altera looked at the Jeanne who had just spoken. She was silent for a moment.

“I see.” Altera stood back up. “Nothing is the matter. There is nothing wrong with me. Come. Dinner is ready.”

At this, the little girls faces lit up and they began to run towards the kitchen. Shouts of “Dinner!” and “Mommy’s cooking is the best!” echoed through the hall. Altera found herself smiling just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry this is so short, but I am planning on doing another one of these in the future. For now I just wanted to put out something for this adorable ship.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
